


He was never sure...

by Feralpoet



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, These guys are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralpoet/pseuds/Feralpoet
Summary: A simple and short moment





	He was never sure...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I know it's very short and sweet but I wanted to dip my toe in the water and test it out. I hope you enjoy it!

He wasn't sure if he was making the right choices.  
In fact he was never sure. Despite how hard he tried to lead his team responsibly there were times he hated what he did. The world was never going to be perfect, his job was proof of those imperfections every time he got the call.  
The next set of murders, the choice to leave again, disappointing some one....some times even himself..  
But in those quiet moments after lift off,  
After every one gets busy biding their time. He feels a set of eyes on him, those eyes surrounded by sandy curly brown hair and lips twitched in a grin. His muscles relax, a calm settles around him. He knows no matter what happens, those eyes will always be watching him and those arms ready to hold him in the aftermath.


End file.
